


A Place to Call Home

by senseoito



Category: AFTG - Fandom, All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, M/M, aftg, allforthegame
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseoito/pseuds/senseoito
Summary: Andrew e Neil só tinham uma coisa em comum: estavam fugindo.Andrew fugia da máfia e, Neil, de um casamento arranjado.Andrew tinha os primos e Neil só podia contar com Matt, seu melhor amigo e capitão da Guarda Real.Andrew é membro de uma gangue e, Neil, príncipe herdeiro de um reino.Andrew pertence ao século vinte e um. Já Neil, ao século dezoito.No entanto, apesar das divergências, a fuga de ambos - e a viagem no tempo - vai colocá-los no mesmo século e no mesmo lugar.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_**Reino de Palmetto, 1743** _

Da janela mais alta do castelo, o príncipe Neil observava a incessante movimentação de criados e convidados nos preparativos de seu casamento. Apesar de estar ciente há anos de que aquele dia chegaria, as malditas flores e cores diversas que enfeitavam o deprimente castelo em que ele morava tornavam real o seu maior pesadelo: casar-se. Não que o príncipe tivesse aversão a casamentos - pelo contrário, quando criança adorava ir até a biblioteca com sua mãe e seu amigo Matt e esperava ansiosamente a parte em que a princesa e o príncipe se casariam e viveriam felizes para sempre nos contos de fadas - mas a cerimônia em que ele participaria minutos mais tarde não era nada parecida com os contos de fadas. Primeiro porque sua noiva, a princesa Katelyn, não fora escolhida por amor e sim por um acordo que seus pais fizeram há muitos anos para unir os reinos e ambos saírem em vantagem. Segundo, e mais importante, era o fato de que Katelyn era uma princesa e, em seus sonhos, Neil imaginava-se casando com um príncipe. Não que o casamento ou até mesmo o relacionamento entre príncipes - ou entre homens plebeus - fosse existente ou permitido, mas sua projeção de "feliz para sempre" não levava em conta esse fato.

Decerto, casamento por amor era algo raro entre a realeza e Neil cresceu ciente das obrigações que teria como príncipe herdeiro. No entanto, ele não conseguia tornar aquele momento mais fácil para si mesmo e a cada segundo que se aproximava de ir até o altar, pavor dominava sua mente e seu coração.

Será que seus pais foram uma exceção e se casaram por amor? Neil nunca saberia a resposta, afinal sua mãe estava morta há dez anos e perguntar para seu pai estava fora de cogitação. O rei Nathan não suportava sequer estar no mesmo cômodo em que o filho e provavelmente o espancaria - novamente - caso ele abrisse a boca para dizer coisas não-essenciais. No entanto, o príncipe não conseguia imaginar sua mãe, uma mulher que ele lembrava ser tão inteligente, ter escolhido por livre e espontânea vontade casar-se com um monstro.

— Vossa Alteza? — alguém o chamou, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

Neil virou-se e viu Matt, capitão da Guarda Real e seu melhor amigo, olhando-o preocupado.

— Desde quando você me chama assim? — perguntou o príncipe, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu sei que você prefere ser chamado de principezinho, mas o castelo está lotado hoje e todas as atenções estão voltadas para você, não quero seu pai me punindo novamente por tratá-lo com tanta intimidade.

Neil conseguiu ficar mais triste do que já estava ao se lembrar de seu pai punindo ambos pelo apelido carinhoso que compartilhavam. O príncipe já estava acostumado com o atrito do chicote em suas costas, mas ver seu melhor amigo sendo punido doía muito mais.

— Desculpe. — disse ele, pela milésima vez desde o ocorrido.

— Não se preocupe com besteiras, daqui a alguns minutos você estará casado com uma linda mulher e possuirá os bens de todo o reino dela. Isso te tornará o príncipe mais rico que eu conheço, não que eu conheça outros príncipes além de você. — Matt sorriu.

Neil sabia que o amigo estava tentando lembrá-lo de que, apesar de ser um momento infeliz e deprimente, a união dos reinos seria extremamente vantajosa para Palmetto, pois estava cada vez mais decadente graças aos gastos do rei Nathan com a guerra que ele causava com os reinos vizinhos por pura sede de sangue. E, se Neil quisesse sentar-se no trono um dia e governar seu povo de uma maneira completamente diferente da qual seu pai fazia, precisava sobreviver ao casamento com a princesa Katelyn mesmo ela não fazendo seu tipo.

— Ei, Matt. — o príncipe chamou a atenção do amigo que estava admirando a própria armadura. — Você acha que um dia existirá um mundo... diferente?

— Diferente como?

— Ah, um mundo em que as pessoas possam escolher de fato com quem querem se casar, por exemplo. Um mundo em que príncipes possam se casar com... plebeias, ou plebeus, ou até mesmo outros príncipes.

— Sinceramente? Acho que essa vontade passa apenas pela sua cabeça. Claro que eu adoraria um mundo livre em que eu, um simples capitão, pudesse me casar com uma mulher de sangue nobre, tomar um bom vinho e essas coisas todas que você faz, ou que você pudesse se casar com algum principe ou plebeu bonitão que escolhesse, mas eu não conheço ninguém além de você que queira se casar com outro homem.

— Talvez eu seja louco. — disse o príncipe, desanimado.

— Ou talvez você seja o único normal nesse mundo insano em que vivemos. Você é a pessoa mais companheira, justa e autêntica que já conheci, Neil, não há nada de errado em ser quem você é. Tenho certeza de que será um ótimo rei quando seu pai finalmente falecer. — Matt sorriu.

Neil ia começar a rir com o comentário do amigo quando seu pai apareceu na porta de seu aposento. Toda a alegria e leveza que Matt trouxera com sua presença foi dissipada quando o rei entrou.

— Posso saber por que você está aqui em cima e não liderando seus homens a vigiar os portões deste maldito castelo, capitão? Ou devo encontrar alguém mais competente para assumir seu cargo?

— Vossa Majestade, e-eu...

— Fui eu quem o chamei aqui, pai. — Neil mentiu, interrompendo o nervosismo de Matt. — Precisava saber se minha futura esposa e sua família chegaram em segurança em nossas terras e já estão prontos para a cerimônia.

— Mentiroso. — Nathan disse, com indiferença. — Saia daqui, capitão, não suporto mais olhar para a sua cara.

— Sim, Vossa Majestade. — Matt fez uma reverência e correu em direção à porta. Deu um olhar de "boa sorte" para Neil antes de sair.

Neil estava curioso para saber o que seu pai queria com ele, mas sabia que se fizesse perguntas e o irritasse subiria no altar com o olho roxo. Então, apenas ficou em silêncio enquanto o rei o observava.

— Conheço o seu tipo. — disse o rei, por fim.

— Como assim? — Neil tentou manter a boca fechada, mas perguntou.

— Há relatos de pessoas como você em todos os reinos. A igreja chama de sodomia e já enforcou vários plebeus por essa prática nojenta só neste ano. Pensa que não percebo sua indiferença em relação a sua futura esposa? Apesar de não amá-la, você deveria notar que ela possui um corpo magnífico e daria uma ótima esposa para os fins necessários, mas a pobre moça será um desperdício na sua cama. Mandarei que um dos guardas a visite todas as noites para fazer o seu papel e conceber herdeiros. Ele terá olhos azuis e o cabelo da cor dos seus para que não saibam o quão imprestável meu filho é. Desça em cinco minutos e finja que este é o dia mais feliz da sua vida miserável. — dito isso, o rei virou as costas e saiu do aposento.

Neil tentou com todas as forças conter as lágrimas que caiam em sua bochecha, mas não conseguiu. Queria que sua mãe estivesse ali com ele e tornasse aquele dia mais fácil de lidar com suas palavras encorajadoras. Mas ele estava sozinho e nada - nem ninguém - seria capaz de impedir aquele final infeliz em que estava destinado a ter.

Enquanto descia as escadas e caminhava em direção ao local onde seria realizada a cerimônia, lembrou-se da música que sua mãe cantava para ele quando era pequeno.

_Não chores, meu amor,_

_pois não há o que temer_

_a mamãe está aqui e sempre irá te proteger_

_Mas se um dia, meu amor, o pior acontecer_

_Lá na árvore mais alta você pode se esconder..._

_Há segredos, neste mundo, que não posso te contar_

_Mas se um dia sentir medo, lembre-se dessa canção_

_Lembre-se, principezinho, que eu sempre vou te amar_

_Ouça os sussurros do vento e siga teu coração._

A letra aleatória e confusa da música há tantos anos cantada fez com que Neil se despertasse da passividade em que vivia e começasse a pensar em uma alternativa. Subitamente, sentiu uma ventania passar sobre si em direção ao Norte, lado oposto ao da cerimônia e em direção à floresta que cercava o castelo.

Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de correr em busca da árvore mais alta que encontrasse. Talvez a música não passasse de uma rima tola para criança dormir, mas talvez sua mãe, de alguma forma, soubesse que futuramente o fardo seria pesado demais para seu filho carregar e estivesse oferecendo uma alternativa.

**Estado de Palmetto, 2020**

— Me dê um bom motivo pra não te matar no próximo segundo. — Andrew disse, segurando uma faca.

— Eu sou seu primo! — Nicky exclamou com um pouco de medo em seu tom de voz.

— Quanto a isso, tenho sérias dúvidas. Não é possível que você seja tão idiota a ponto de colocar a porra da família inteira em risco por causa de um maldito celular! — gritou, aproximando a faca um pouco mais perto do pescoço do primo.

— Ei, que diabos está acontecendo ai? — Dan desceu do carro e correu em direção a eles.

— Toma conta do seu grupo e deixa que do meu cuido eu. — respondeu Andrew, sem tirar os olhos de Nicky.

— A palavra cuidar não tem nada a ver com colocar uma faca no pescoço de alguém. Além disso, não existe porra de grupo aqui, somos todos da mesma família e estamos no mesmo barco nessa situação!

Qualquer pessoa que passasse naquela estrada abandonada e visse Andrew, seu irmão gêmeo Aaron e seus primos Nicky, Allison, Dan e Renee fugiria correndo das raposas. O grupo era conhecido por esse nome que fora herdado de seus pais. A mãe de Aaron e Andrew, os pais de Nicky e o pai de Allison, Dan e Renee criaram os filhos para seguirem seus passos nos negócios ilegais da família.

As irmãs Alison, Dan e Renee foram as únicas que frequentaram a Universidade. Não que o pai prezasse pela educação das filhas, mas era preciso inteligência para lidar com venda de drogas e negociação de carros roubados. Nicky era filho de ladrões de bancos e jóias e, apesar de ser um tagarela, sabia entrar e sair dos lugares que precisava roubar sem ser pego ou chamar a atenção. Já a mãe dos gêmeos era a mais fria dos irmãos e criou os filhos para fazer o trabalho mais pesado: matar. Essa família nem um pouco tradicional soube criar os filhos para seguirem seus passos e dar continuidade ao legado das Raposas. Os seis primos cresceram juntos nesse núcleo familiar caótico até que, três anos antes, a mãe dos gêmeos sofreu um acidente de carro enquanto fugia da polícia e não resistiu aos ferimentos. Nesse mesmo ano, o pai das meninas e os pais de Nicky se desentenderam nas decisões de substituir ou não a irmã assassina que estava morta, e a divergência de opiniões fez com que a família se separasse. Os pais de Nicky passaram a cuidar dos gêmeos e decidiram se mudar para a Alemanha e expandir os negócios. Já Dan, Alison e Renee permaneceram na Inglaterra com o pai.

Por conta disso, a família e o grupo dos primos acabaram se dividindo em dois. Ironicamente ficaram os meninos de um lado e as meninas do outro, mas a rixa não era nada infantil. Apesar de nenhum deles admitir, um grupo sentia falta do outro. Eles foram criados para não nutrir ou demonstrar sentimentos uns pelos outros, mas era preciso um companheirismo absoluto para que trabalhassem em grupo e as coisas dessem certo. O grupo teve de se reunir novamente quando os pais de Nicky foram presos na Alemanha e os três garotos tiveram que voltar correndo para os Estados Unidos antes que fossem pegos também. Vulneráveis por conta da prisão do casal, eles passaram a morar novamente com as meninas e o pai delas depois de três anos separados. O reencontro não foi muito confortável para nenhum dos lados, mas eles nem tiveram tempo de se reconectar novamente antes de terem de fugir todos juntos.

O pai das meninas fez uma negociação perigosa de drogas com um homem e o enganou. Porém, esse homem era funcionário de Kengo Moriyama, o líder de uma máfia rival denominada "Corvos". Desde então, Kengo e seu filho Riko (que conseguia ser pior do que o pai) caçavam as cabeças de todas as Raposas para reparar a dívida.

Cada grupo estava em um carro, mas os seis fugiram juntos para algum lugar distante o bastante para que pudessem esperar a poeira baixar e se reerguer o suficiente para resolverem o conflito causado pelo pai das meninas, que estava escondido em outro lugar e deixou as filhas e os sobrinhos sozinhos. Eles estavam há dois dias na estrada - só parando para reabastecer a gasolina e os alimentos - quando o celular de Nicky tocou e Andrew surtou com o primo e parou o carro no meio do nada.

— Andrew, se acalma e nos conte o que aconteceu. — Renee desceu do carro em que estava com as irmãs e se posicionou ao lado de Dan. Ela era mais próxima de Andrew do que o próprio irmão gêmeo e, por algum motivo, ele se acalmava quando ela estava por perto. Pelo jeito, os três anos distantes não mudaram isso, pois Andrew abaixou a faca e começou a explicar.

— Nicky esqueceu de se desfazer do próprio celular e trouxe consigo na porra da viagem toda. Essa hora aquele maldito do Riko e o pai dele devem estar nos rastreando até aqui.

— Meninas, eu juro que esqueci que meu celular estava no bolso do meu moletom. — disse Nicky, com um olhar suplicante para as meninas.

Dan, a mais velha e sábia do grupo, sorriu para ele e o acalmou.

— Tudo bem primo, erros acontecem. Somos frutos de erros, não somos? Nós seis não fomos planejados e estamos aqui graças a camisinhas furadas ou não-usadas. Andrew, se alguém tivesse rastreando o celular do Nicky nós já estaríamos mortos a essa altura, então não vamos nos estressar a toa. Já estou cansada de dormir no carro e acho que podemos parar na cidade mais próxima, o que acham?

Ninguém respondeu, mas Dan conhecia todos os primos o suficiente para saber que concordavam com sua ideia. Andrew deu um último olhar ameaçador em direção a Nicky e voltou para o carro.

— Senti falta da sua liderança, Dan. — Aaron enfim abriu a boca.

— Também senti sua falta, gêmeo sensato. Agora vamos embora, não quero perder mais tempo. Mas antes, uma curiosidade histórica, vocês sabiam que na cidade em que vamos parar já houve um reino há muitos séculos atrás? Mas a monarquia durou pouco aqui e o reino foi tão falido e inútil que as gerações futuras nem sequer preservaram o castelo e o deixaram como ponto turístico ou algo do tipo... hoje tem uns hotéis vazios por lá e podemos alugar uns quartos.

Apesar de criada para negócios ilícitos, Dan não perdeu a oportunidade de estudar História quando estava na Universidade. Ela adorava saber o passado de cada lugar em que passava, perguntando-se se sua presença no mundo teria algum impacto um dia e se seu nome estaria num livro de História futuramente (e não numa manchete de jornal informando que a máfia das Raposas finalmente foi presa ou morta pela polícia).

Os primos se dividiram novamente para entrar nos carros e foram até a cidade mais próxima, sem saber as surpresas que os aguardavam naquela região.

(...)


	2. Sussurros do Vento

_**Reino de Palmetto, 1743** _

Apenas no instante em que a falta de ar e a dor no peito tornaram a corrida insuportável, Neil ousou para de fugir. Suas pernas falharam no instante em que ele reduziu a velocidade e o príncipe deixou seu corpo ceder e caiu de joelhos. Felizmente, as folhas caídas das árvores na floresta imortalizaram a queda e ele não sentiu nada além de alívio por poder finalmente respirar fundo.

Seu traje de casamento, que minutos antes era branco como a neve e impecável, agora estava sujo de terra e plantas. Sua coroa, que milagrosamente não caiu enquanto ele fugia para os arredores do castelo, agora pesava demais em sua cabeça. Neil a tirou e, ao observá-la em suas mãos, a ficha do que estava acontecendo caiu: ele tinha fugido. Da noiva que não amava, do reino que um dia herdaria, de seu pai que o espancava frequentemente sem nenhum motivo aparente. Era inegável o fato de que, há qualquer momento, o rei Nathan mandaria todos os guardas do castelo em busca do filho desaparecido, inclusive Matt.

O coração de Neil apertou ao pensar no único e melhor amigo. Ele não teve tempo de se despedir. Sequer teve tempo de pensar em fugir e, quando se deu conta, já estava ajoelhado no meio da floresta pensando no que faria a seguir.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho de galhos sendo quebrados. Neil levantou-se num pulo e deixou a coroa cair de seus dedos. Sua pele se arrepiou ao cogitar quantas chicotadas ele receberia como punição por ter tentado fugir. Ele era um tolo por ter agido tão precocemente, simplesmente por ter se lembrado da música que sua mãe Mary cantava para ele quando era pequeno. A letra dizia que, caso ele sentisse medo e estivesse sozinho, poderia se esconder na árvore mais alta da floresta. Mas onde estava a tal árvore, e como ela o esconderia pra sempre?

Como se em resposta de seus pensamentos, um forte vento soprou na floresta, chacoalhando os cabelos de Neil e as folhas das árvores. A letra da canção de sua mãe também dizia que ele deveria escutar os sussurros do vento e seguir seu coração mas, apesar de tudo aquilo não passar de uma metáfora, estava começando a acreditar que havia uma mensagem implícita para ele naquela letra. Uma possibilidade.

Neil seguiu na direção do vento, pedindo aos deuses que o guiassem para um lugar seguro. As batidas de seu coração eram o único som perceptível naquela floresta enorme e abandonada. Tais batidas ficaram mais rápidas quando o príncipe avistou uma árvore enorme e antiga a poucos metros de onde estava.

_Lá na árvore mais alta você pode se esconder..._

O que aquele verso significava? Será que Neil deveria subir na árvore e ficar escondido ali? Mas aquele não seria um lugar permanente, pois logo ele teria de descer para se alimentar. Muito menos um lugar seguro para protegê-lo do frio e de tempestades.

Como ele era burro por ser influenciado por uma simples letra de música e agir de maneira imprudente. É claro que não haveria lugar naquele reino em que ele pudesse se esconder sem ser reconhecido como o Príncipe herdeiro de Palmetto. Talvez, se ele voltasse correndo para o castelo, daria tempo de pedir um traje branco novo aos criados e se casar sem sua fuga ser descoberta. Com certeza seu pai o puniria por se atrasar mais do que a noiva, mas era a melhor opção.

Assim que virou de costas para a árvore para traçar o caminho de volta ao castelo, ele o sentiu. Não sabia descrever se aquilo era o vento, delírio da sua mente perturbada ou magia, mas o príncipe se sentiu ser puxado em direção àquela árvore enorme e antiga. Seu corpo agiu involuntariamente, caminhando cada vez mais perto da árvore. E a última coisa que Neil se lembrou daquele momento foi de ter tocado no tronco desgastado antes da escuridão o preencher.

_**Estado de Palmetto, 2020** _

Nicky respirou aliviado ao notar que seu primo Andrew estacionou o carro na cidadezinha mais próxima da estrada em que pararam da última vez. Apesar de não seguir regras e não ouvir ninguém além de si mesmo, seu primo fez conforme Dan sugeriu e provavelmente eles ficariam em algum hotel por sabe-se lá quanto tempo até que as coisas melhorassem. Ficar numa cidade tão rural e vazia era deprimente pra Nicky, que estava acostumado com cidades grandes, baladas e ter uma opção vasta de homens para flertar, no entanto mais deprimente seria se os primos fossem encontrados pela família Moriyama e mortos pela dívida de seu tio, o pai das meninas. Definitivamente, Nicky era muito novo e muito bonito para ser colocado num caixão tão cedo e servir de nutriente para a terra.

— Não saiam do carro ainda. — disse Andrew ao irmão e ao primo, saindo do banco de passageiro e fechando a porta de maneira nem um pouco delicada.

Nicky deu um olhar desafiador para Aaron, que respondeu com um dar de ombros, e saiu do carro para saber por que eles haviam parado.

Se Andrew notou que sua ordem foi ignorada pelo primo, não deu importância. Ele caminhou em direção ao carro das meninas – que também tinham estacionado logo atrás deles – e começou a conversar com Dan.

— Por que parou aqui? Não tem nenhum mercado ou hotel por perto. — Dan perguntou.

— Parei pra avisar que não vamos parar ainda...

—Como não? — perguntou Alison, perplexa com o primo. — Se você não quiser ficar nessa cidade, tudo bem, mas eu preciso comer alguma coisa antes de passar horas na estrada de novo.

— Se você deixasse eu terminar de falar, não perderia seu tempo reclamando. — disse Andrew, irritado. — Nós não vamos parar em mercado ou hotel porque estamos indo direto para uma casa com muita comida e camas nos esperando.

— Uma casa? Nesta cidade? — Dan perguntou, confusa. — De quem é?

—Do Kevin. — Andrew respondeu, indiferente.

—DE QUEM? — Nicky gritou. — Kevin... Day? Filho do cara que estamos há dias fugindo? Você só pode estar louco!

— Talvez eu esteja louco mesmo por não ter cortado sua língua ainda. Kevin está fugindo da família há anos nessa cidade e nos ofereceu um teto como pagamento da dívida que ele tem comigo.

A dívida que Kevin tinha com Andrew era antiga, um pouco antes dos pais de Nicky levá-los para a Alemanha. Nicky não estava presente no dia e seu primo não era muito comunicativo ou detalhista na hora de explicar as coisas, mas ele sabia que um certo dia Riko atirou na mão do próprio irmão após um desentendimento e Andrew apareceu e o salvou antes que Riko pudesse disparar o segundo tiro. Parece que Kevin não se esqueceu do favor.

— Você tem certeza que podemos confiar nele? — Dan perguntou. Não desconfiada ou receosa, apenas para ter uma confirmação.

— Não deixaria que vocês dormissem no mesmo teto que ele se não tivesse certeza. — respondeu Andrew, num momento raro ao demonstrar em palavras sua proteção com os primos.

— Certo, então vamos. — Dan sorriu.

Ela e Alison voltaram para o carro, onde Renee dormia tranquilamente no banco de trás. Nicky e Andrew caminharam de volta ao que estavam e Aaron não pareceu curioso em saber o que os primos haviam decidido.

(...)

— Cinco dólares. — Renee ofereceu, sorrindo enquanto tirava a pizza do forno.

— Só isso? É uma aposta muito interessante para apenas cinco dólares. — Nicky respondeu, roubando uma fatia de tomate que Aaron estava cortando.

Aaron bateu na mão de Nicky e o ameaçou silenciosamente com a faca que segurava.

— Quem deixou Aaron com a função de cortar os recheios? Todos sabem que não podemos deixar facas no alcance dos gêmeos. — disse Nicky.

— Nenhum dos dois apontou uma faca na minha direção alguma vez. — disse Alison, apontando para si mesma. — Talvez o problema seja você, primo.

Nicky mostrou a língua para ela e terminou de comer a fatia roubada.

— Então, eu sugeri cinco dólares porque estou sendo boazinha com você e não quero deixá-lo pobre quando eu ganhar. Mas se você quiser, podemos apostar mais alto. — disse Renee, continuando o assunto entre eles.

Apostar nas coisas era a tradição das Raposas desde que os seis primos se entendiam por gente. Nicky jura que, quando eles eram bebês, apostou sua chupeta com Alison em qual dos gêmeos – Andrew ou Aaron – aprenderia a falar primeiro. E, em suas lembranças, ele passou a usar a chupeta rosa que tanto queria da prima após Andrew dizer "puta que pariu". Ninguém além dele mesmo acredita nessa história, apesar das primeiras palavras de Andrew realmente terem sido puta que pariu.

Naquele momento, depois de três anos separados, ele e Renee estavam apostando se Andrew e Kevin estavam se pegando ou não. Segundo Nicky, não havia outra explicação ao fato do primo ter salvado a vida do filho do inimigo, já Renee acreditava que, apesar de não se importar, Andrew não deixaria aquela injustiça acontecer (Riko atirar em Kevin para matar, que estava indefeso) mas que não havia algo romântico ou sexual entre os dois. Aaron e Alison não quiseram participar da aposta desta vez, talvez com medo do que Andrew faria com eles se descobrisse, e Dan estava ocupada conversando com Kevin e Andrew na sala.

Por fim, eles decidiram apostar dez dólares. Nicky sorriu convencido e ajudou os primos a levarem as pizzas até a mesa de jantar da casa em que estavam.

— Desculpe por não ajudá-los lá na cozinha. — disse Dan, ao vê-los chegar e se sentarem com eles na mesa.

— Não esquenta. — Renee sorriu. — Mas ei, alguma novidade?

— Nada de importante, Kevin estava nos explicando o quanto essa casa é segura.

— Podem ficar despreocupados. — Kevin sorriu timidamente para os primos que antes não estavam na conversa. — Estou aqui há anos e ninguém me encontrou.

— Isso aqui é quase uma mansão! — exclamou Nicky, animado. — Confesso que subestimei essa cidadezinha no meio do nada, mas o tamanho dos terrenos é incrível e libertador.

— Isso porque você ainda não viu o rio cristalino que tem na floresta aqui do lado. Posso levá-los pra conhecer o terreno e nadarem lá amanhã, se quiserem. — Kevin sorriu novamente.

Nicky não imaginava que um dos filhos de Kengo Moriyama pudesse ser 1) lindo, 2) sorridente, 3) simpático e 4) amante da natureza.Se Renee tivesse certa e Andrew não estivesse se relacionando com Kevin, Nicky perderia os dez dólares mas ganharia uma possibilidade de flerte.

— Não estamos aqui de férias pra perder tempo nadando num maldito rio. — disse Andrew.

— Ei, deixa de ser chato. Estamos presos aqui e não há muito o que fazer por enquanto, qual o problema? Prefiro morrer sabendo que aproveitei cada segundo do que passar o resto dos meus dias esperando o inimigo nos encontrar. — disse Alison.

Nicky bateu palmas antes de ser interrompido pelo olhar ameaçador de Andrew. No entanto, seu primo considerou as palavras dela e ficou mais calmo.

Os primos jantaram, se dividiram em dois quartos (mulheres em um, homens no outro e Kevin sozinho no quarto principal) e foram descansar depois de dias sem dormir direito.

(...)

Andrew observou enquanto Kevin levava seu irmão e seus primos para conhecer os arredores da casa em que passaram a noite. Respirou aliviado ao acordar horas antes e perceber que todos estavam seguros e inteiros, mesmo com a sorte não estando ao favor das Raposas e eles serem alvos de uma família perigosa e impiedosa. Não que sua falecida mãe e seus tios fossem uma família tranquila e normal, mas eles focavam em fazer negócios e só matavam quando era extremamente necessário. Já a família de Kevin era carniceira e sanguinária, e não perdoava facilmente quem tentava enganá-los.

Andrew tentava enganar a si mesmo – e aos primos – alegando que só estava indo junto com eles naquele passeio inútil porque eles precisavam permanecer juntos e tomar cuidado se quisessem sobreviver. No entanto, uma minúscula parte de si desejava se divertir um pouco e contemplar a natureza depois de tanto tempo dirigindo sem parar e lutando por sobrevivência. Além disso, ele tinha acabado de voltar da Alemanha com Aaron e Nicky e ficara três anos longe das meninas. Por mais que não fosse educado para nutrir sentimentos pela própria família – ou por qualquer outra pessoa – ele não conseguia deletar de si a saudade que sentia das três.

Kevin, com sua mão semi destruída depois de levar um tiro do próprio irmão anos antes, apontava entusiasmado para a vasta floresta que eles se aproximavam. Dava para notar que ele estava feliz com a presença das Raposas ali, afinal, ficara anos escondido sozinho naquele lugar abandonado.

— Quem chegar por último vai lavar as roupas de todo mundo. — disse Nicky, animado, enquanto tirava a camisa e corria em direção ao rio.

Quem conhecia a fama das Raposas não imaginaria que, quando não estavam roubando, traficando ou matando, eles disputavam coisas infantis e faziam apostas aleatórias. Assim que Nicky começou a correr, os primos não demoraram para tirar parte de suas roupas apressadamente e correr desesperadamente para não terem de lavar as roupas.

É óbvio que Andrew não participaria da corrida até o rio. Lavar as roupas de todos seria mais digno do que aquilo. Kevin ficou indeciso e não correu, esperando para ver o que Andrew faria.

— Você não vai querer ter de lavar na mão as rendas complicadas dos sutiãs das meninas, muito menos a cueca sexy do Nicky. — disse Andrew, dando um meio sorriso. — Vá. — apontou com a cabeça em direção ao rio, onde o restante já estava mergulhando e gritando alegremente.

Kevin sorriu também, tirou a camisa e correu. Andrew não sabia porque havia salvado a vida dele anos antes, mas parecia o certo a ser feito na época. E, felizmente, agora ele e seus primos tinham um lugar seguro para ficar.

Depois de observar de longe por alguns minutos, Andrew caminhou para a outra extremidade do rio. Queria se banhar a sós por um momento antes de se juntar aos demais.

— Puta merda! — foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer depois do que viu.

Seu corpo paralisou por um momento, surpreso com a súbita visão. Certamente seu grito foi alto demais e chamou a atenção dos outros, pois não demorou muito para Andrew ouvir passos apressados atrás de si.

— O que hou... caralho! — Alison gritou, também surpresa ao notar o que Andrew estava olhando.

Na beira do rio, com um dos pés enroscado numa pedra, havia um corpo.

Um rapaz, que aparentava ter uns vinte e dois anos no máximo, estava morto ali, no meio do nada. Seu corpo bem conservado indicava que a morte teria sido recente.

— Kevin! — Dan exclamou, tirando o rapaz de seu transe. — Você o conhece?

— E-eu... eu nunca vi essa pessoa antes.

Dan colocou a mão no nariz para tapar o cheiro do cadáver e se aproximou, mas logo voltou a respirar normalmente ao perceber que não havia cheiro nenhum de decomposição.

— Gente, ele ta... ele ta vivo. — ela disse, olhando especificamente pra Andrew.

Deixar o rapaz ali para morrer e fingir que não viram nada era o mais sábio a ser feito. No entanto, havia o risco de que ele sobrevivesse e estivesse ali atrás de Kevin. Talvez ele fosse membro da máfia de Kengo e Riko, ou talvez fosse um simples morador daquela cidadezinha que por algum motivo ficara desacordado ali.

De qualquer forma, quando se deu conta, Andrew já estava com o rapaz em seu colo, levando-o para dentro da casa de Kevin.


	3. Sangue azul

**Estado de Palmetto, 2020**

A única coisa na qual Renee não sentia falta nos três anos em que ela e as irmãs ficaram longe dos primos, eram as discussões incessantes entre Andrew e Dan. Ambos herdaram o pior lado de seus pais e, por serem os mais velhos, disputavam liderar cada passo e decisão que as Raposas tomavam. Porém, apesar de terem o mesmo objetivo – proteger a família – cada um lidava com essa responsabilidade de uma maneira diferente. Enquanto Dan era racional e meticulosa, Andrew se deixava guiar pela emoção e por seus instintos infalíveis. Tais características foram fundamentais para que a família permanecesse segura durante todos esses anos, mas eles não enxergavam a possibilidade de usar as divergências entre si para se completarem e perdiam tempo demais brigando pelo pleno poder de decisão.

O tópico de discussão no momento era saber qual deles interrogaria o rapaz desconhecido, que fora encontrado no rio horas antes, quando ele acordasse. As Raposas e Kevin estavam curiosos para saber o que o rapaz fazia naquela região tão específica e abandonada. Eles não poderiam correr o risco de ignorar aquele jovem que, possivelmente, teria sido enviado pela família Moriyama para encontrar – e matar – todos eles.

— Eu tinha esquecido o quão teimoso você é! — Dan bufou, impaciente com o primo.

— Uma pena. — respondeu Andrew, indiferente.

— Não vou deixar você entrar naquele quarto e machucar o rapaz, há outras formas de obter respostas de alguém. Não faz sentido você ter trazido ele pra dentro de casa apenas para machucá-lo.

— Qual a sua ideia, então? Perguntar educadamente o que diabos ele estava fazendo no terreno de Kevin enquanto tomam uma xícara de chá?

— Existe uma coisa chamada diálogo, Andrew. Infelizmente minha tia passou tanto tempo ensinando você e Aaron a usar facas e machucar as pessoas que esqueceu do básico.

Renee sabia que sua irmã se arrependeu no instante em que aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca. Andrew e Aaron não gostavam de falar sobre a falecida mãe deles, e aquela frase definitivamente foi um gatilho para ambos. Aaron deu um olhar mortal à Dan, e Andrew já estava caminhando em direção a ela com sua faca na mão quando Renee interveio.

— Andrew, não dê nem mais um passo. — Renee disse, num tom ameaçador. — E Dan, peça desculpas.

Andrew obedeceu a prima e não se moveu, mas sua expressão deixava claro o quão irritado estava. Dan respirou fundo e agradeceu silenciosamente à irmã pela influência que exercia sobre o primo para fazer com que ele a obedecesse.

— Desculpe, meninos. — pediu Dan, sincera. — Eu não queria ter dito isso, é que... estamos a tantos dias fugindo e, desde que chegamos aqui ontem, eu estava finalmente relaxada e confiante de que teríamos um momento de paz. Estava tudo tão calmo até encontrarmos esse rapaz e toda a sensação de segurança desaparecer. — desabafou.

— Gente, relaxa. Talvez ele seja apenas um morador da região que se machucou e foi parar aqui. — disse Alison, que antes observava a discussão sem muito interesse enquanto admirava as próprias unhas pintadas.

— Ou talvez ele tenha vindo atrás do Kevin e acabou se perdendo na floresta e se machucando. —Aaron considerou.

— Seja lá o motivo desse rapaz estar aqui, nós vamos descobrir quando ele acordar. Você faz as perguntas e se ele não quiser colaborar eu não me importar em sujar minha faca com o sangue dele.

Apesar do comentário frio de Andrew, aquilo era um progresso. Afinal, ele cedeu em deixar Dan conduzir aquilo também.

— De qualquer forma. — disse Nicky, que milagrosamente estava de boca fechada até então. — minha maior dúvida nem é o que ele está fazendo aqui, mas por que ele está usando uma roupa tão... chique. E diferente.

—Não me diga que o look do rapaz é o que te deixou intrigado. — Alison riu.

— Ironicamente, Nicky fez uma útil observação. Aquele traje branco é bem peculiar. — disse Aaron.

Nicky ia abrir a boca para se gabar de sua eficiência quando Kevin desceu as escadas até a sala em que as Raposas estavam. Sua expressão intrigada e cansada demonstrava o quanto ele temia pela possibilidade de sua localização há anos escondida ter sido descoberta por sua família.

— O rapaz está acordado e não ficou nada feliz em ver que o amarramos numa cadeira.

Apesar da tensão, Renee conseguiu sorrir ao pensar que o rapaz ficaria menos feliz ainda quando sua irmã e seu primo subissem as escadas.

(...)

Neil não sabia onde estava. Demorou alguns minutos para que as memórias mais recentes — as palavras duras de seu pai e fuga inesperada do castelo — o encontrassem. Sua última lembrança era de estar ajoelhado no meio da floresta segurando sua própria coroa. Ela não estava mais em sua cabeça mas, mesmo assim, ele sentia ali o peso da dor latejante que, de alguma forma, ele havia se machucado.Sentia também o sangue pegajoso escorrendo na lateral de sua testa.

Quando sua visão se normalizou, a primeira coisa que notou foi que estava amarrado da cabeça aos pés numa cadeira. A corda que o prendia era resistente e o contato de suas costas na cadeira o incomodava, por conta dos ferimentos ainda não-cicatrizados das chicotadas que levou de seu pai dias antes do casamento. Ao analisar o cenário em que estava, a cama em seu campo de visão indicava que estava num quarto. No enquanto, havia alguns móveis ali muito... peculiares. Como se, naquele lugar, os materiais das coisas fossem diferentes do castelo em que morava.

Será que estava num reino distante de Palmetto? Será que ficara desacordado e fora encontrado por algum integrante de um reino inimigo de seu pai e seria usado como moeda de troca num sequestro? Neil conseguiu rir de si mesmo apesar do desespero. Afinal, se as pessoas que o prenderam pretendiam ganhar alguma coisa do rei Nathan em troca do filho, não teriam sucesso. O príncipe não valia nada para ele além da possibilidade de unir reinos por meio de um casamento arranjado.

Os pensamentos de Neil foram interrompidos com o movimento da porta sendo destrancada. E com duas pessoas entrando no cômodo em que ele estava.

Neil percebeu que o casal recém-chegado o encarava com confusão e desconfiança, talvez a mesma expressão que ele mesmo os encarava. Uma moça entrara primeiro, mas ela não usava um vestido conforme exigia a época. Pelo contrário, suas roupas eram vulgares e suas pernas estavam a mostra, algo extremamente incomum. Por que será que ela estava praticamente nua? Ao invés de usar um vestido, ela usava uma espécie de calça (só que muito mais curta) de um material irreconhecível para Neil.

— Nunca viu as pernas de uma mulher antes? — ela perguntou, observando o olhar de Neil concentrado em suas coxas.

— Mil desculpas, senhorita. É que... seu traje é incomum para uma dama.

— O que disse? — a moça riu. Algo que Neil dissera soou confuso e engraçado para ela.

— Pare de olhar para as pernas dela e olhe para mim se não quiser ficar cego. — o rapaz que estava com ela finalmente se manifestou.

Neil obedeceu o comando e passou a reparar no rapaz a sua frente. Sua expressão não era nada reconfortante, muito menos a faca e um outro objeto que ele segurava em suas mãos.No entanto, algo naquele rosto – e naquele corpo — fizeram o coração do príncipe bater mais forte e o ar em seus pulmões não ser o suficiente para manter sua respiração regular.

— Peço desculpas por olhar de maneira imprópria para sua... esposa? — perguntou Neil.

A expressão do rapaz se suavizou e ele começou a rir com o comentário. Uma risada assustadora e nem um pouco confortável de ouvir.

— Ela não é minha esposa. — disse ele, como se aquela possibilidade estivesse fora de cogitação. — Mas chega de enrolação. Quero saber quem diabos é você e o que estava fazendo na floresta.

Aquele casal não sabia quem ele era? Qualquer súdito do reino de Palmetto conhecia o rosto do príncipe. Talvez eles realmente fossem um reino distante, mas se não sabiam quem ele era... Neil não estava sendo sequestrado.

— Sou o Príncipe Neil Abram Wesninski Josten, filho de Nathan e May, herdeiro do Reino de Palmetto. Agora que sabem quem sou, ordeno que me soltem e me levem de volta até o castelo. — disse ele, com uma autoridade no tom de voz surpreendente até para si mesmo.

O casal se encarou por um momento antes de começar a rir novamente. Dessa vez não foi um riso assustador, mas sim uma gargalhada.

— Como ousam rir de um príncipe?

— Um príncipe! — a moça repetiu, rindo ainda mais alto.

Neil ficou irritado com a reação dos dois e os encarou seriamente. O riso durou pouco antes do rapaz novamente fazer uma expressão assassina e encarar Neil seriamente de novo.

— Escute, não tenho tempo a perder com essa palhaçada. Vou te dar mais uma chance de responder direito a minha pergunta, ou então vou atirar em você. Ou acertar sua cabeça com essa raquete de Exy, ainda não decidi.

— Senhor, fui extremamente sincero ao responder sua pergunta.

— Senhor? Que porra de vocabulário é esse? — o rapaz perguntou, direcionando-se à moça ao seu lado. — Ele ta de brincadeira com a nossa cara, né? Só pode.

Subitamente, o rapaz se aproximou enquanto apontava a faca na direção do rosto de Neil. Ele chegou perto demais, seu rosto – e a faca – a centímetros de tocá-lo.

— Andrew! — a moça gritou em advertência.

Andrew. Então era esse o nome do rapaz petulante, frio e extremamente bonito que estava prestes a esfaquear o pescoço de Neil

— Andrew. — a moça o chamou mais uma vez, aproximando-se dos dois. — Nós combinados que eu ficaria com o interrogatório. Por favor, deixe eu e o rapaz a sós.

— Ficou maluca? — ele perguntou.

— Ele está amarrado e não vai fazer nada comigo. Por favor, fique lá fora e eu prometo te chamar caso isso aqui não dê em nada.

O rapaz – Andrew — considerou por um momento antes de finalmente se afastar. Não sem antes lançar um olhar ameaçador para Neil e sussurrar.

— Não pense que se livrou de mim, principezinho. Tente se mover um centímetro nessa cadeira e eu acabo com você. Estou curioso pra saber se você tem o sangue azul como diz ser.

Quando ele saiu, a moça respirou aliviada e o olhou com certa curiosidade.

— Desculpe pela violência, estamos curiosos para saber o que você estava fazendo nesse terreno privado e abandonado. Poderia me contar seu nome verdadeiro e o que faz aqui? Meu nome é Danielle, a propósito, mas pode me chamar de Dan. — ela sorriu, simpática pela primeira vez desde que se falaram.

Neil tentou sorrir de volta, mas não conseguiu, Estava com dor, confuso e extremamente irritado com tudo aquilo. No entanto, contou a Dan cada detalhe sobre si mesmo e explicou os acontecimentos que o fizeram parar naquela floresta. A expressão de Dan conforme ele falava era indecifrável, mas suas sobrancelhas levantadas indicavam uma certa descrença e inquietação com a história que ouvia. Depois de falar por sabe-se lá quanto tempo sobre si, tudo o que ela perguntou foi:

— Você sabe que o Palmetto deixou de ser um reino em meados de 1800, não sabe? Hoje é apenas um estado esquecido no mapa.

— O que disse? — perguntou Neil, confuso. — Meu reino existia até o dia do meu casamento, ou seja, até hoje cedo... ou ontem, não sei quanto tempo fiquei desacordado. Que dia é hoje?

— Hoje é dia dez de fevereiro de dois mil e vinte.

O dia e o mês citados pela moça eram a mesma data em que o casamento de Neil com a princesa Katelyn fora marcado. Só havia uma diferença gritante: o ano citado por ela. Era impossível que estivessem em dois mil e vinte. E não em mil setecentos e quarenta e três.

(...)

— Onde você encontrou isso? — perguntou Kevin, apontando para a raquete que Andrew segurava em uma das mãos enquanto descia as escadas até eles.

— Num dos quartos da sua mansão. — respondeu Andrew, indiferente, — Achei útil usar isso como arma para ameaçar o rapaz.

— Isso é uma raquete de Exy e pertencia ao meu pai. Não quero que mexam. — disse Kevin, seriamente.

As Raposas ficaram surpresas com o tom sério e incomum que ele usara. Exceto Andrew, que pareceu indiferente à súbita mudança de comportamento de Kevin, mas ofereceu a raquete ao outro e a devolveu.

Era doloroso para Kevin segurar aquele objeto nas mãos e pensar que seu pai fizera o mesmo algum dia. Aliás, era doloroso o simples fato de estar escondido há tantos anos naquela casa, sabendo que um dia fora de seu pai. Será que a cama em que ele dormia era a mesma em que ele e sua mãe dividiam quando estavam vivos? Ele nunca saberia. Só descobriu a existência daquela casa e daquele terreno quando encontrou o diário de sua mãe escondido no meio da biblioteca dos Corvos e decidiu, anos depois, fugir para lá após levar um tiro de Riko e ser salvo por Andrew.

Desde então, Kevin viveu escondido naquele terreno enorme e silencioso. As únicas pessoas que ele interagia eram os poucos vizinhos e comerciantes daquela região, além de manter contato com Andrew por mensagens de texto. No entanto, todo o silêncio fora substituído por risadas – e discussões – das Raposas ao chegarem no dia anterior para se esconderem ali dos Moriyama. Kevin adorou a companhia e achou que teria dias diferentes e interessante com as Raposas até o momento em que foram até o rio e encontraram um rapaz desacordado ente as pedras. Talvez ele significasse que Kevin fora encontrado por Kengo (o homem que o criou) e Riko (seu irmão de criação) e toda a estabilidade e segurança ali foram comprometidas.

— O que o rapaz disse? — perguntou Kevin, dessa vez num tom de voz tranquilo.

— Nada de útil. Dan está lá com ele fazendo perguntas.

— E você deixou ela sozinha lá com um suposto assassino? — perguntou Nicky, perplexo.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu não estaria aqui se tivesse preocupado com a segurança dela. Além disso, o cara não me pareceu nem um pouco perigoso.

Kevin e as Raposas ficaram em silêncio, atentos a qualquer barulho que pudesse vir do andar de cima. No entanto, minutos mais tarde, tudo o que ouviram foram o som da porta se abrindo e Dan descendo as escadas em direção a eles.

— E ai? — perguntou Nicky, inquieto.

— Temos algumas possibilidades. Mas nenhuma delas indica que ele é perigoso ou algo do tipo.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Alison.

— Sim, fui educada para reconhecer um mentiroso de longe. E vocês também.

— Mas eu não estava interrogando ele pra tirar minhas próprias conclusões. — Alison bufou. — E ai, o que ele disse?

Dan contou cada detalhe do interrogatório que teve com o rapaz. Contou o fato dele se denominar um príncipe, do casamento arranjado, do reino.... e da confusão dele ao descobrir que estavam no ano de dois mil e vinte. Tudo aquilo era bizarramente estranho.

— Você não acreditou em nada disso, né? — perguntou Aaron.

— Eu sei que parece insano, mas ele contou com a maior propriedade e sinceridade do mundo. Tenho duas teorias, ou ele bateu a cabeça tão forte que perdeu a memória, ou ele é louco.

— Ou uma alucinação coletiva. — disse Andrew.

— Talvez ele tenha viajado no tempo! — disse Nicky, como se aquilo realmente fosse uma possibilidade. — Vocês assistiram a série Dark? Foi gravada enquanto estávamos lá na Alemanha e...

— Para de ser idiota. — resmungou Andrew.

— E se ele passou por algum trauma e acabou criando esse universo pra si? Como a Alice em Alice no país das maravilhas. — disse Renee.

Andrew a olhou com desgosto, como se dissesse "não esperava isso de você'.

— É sério, gente. Talvez ele se convenceu de que é um príncipe e que essas coisas são reais.

— Ou seja, ele é louco. — disse Aaron.

— E se ele simplesmente estiver mentindo? — perguntou Kevin.

— Ele não está. Independente da explicação, ele acredita fielmente no que diz. — respondeu Dan.

— E o que vamos fazer com ele? Deixá-lo sair por ai e continuar delirando? — perguntou Renee.

— Não podemos correr o risco de estarmos errados e ele for alguém enviado por Riko atrás de Kevin. Vamos mantê-lo aqui por uns dias e ficar de olho pra ver se descobrimos algo útil. Se Kevin deixar, afinal a casa é dele — Andrew decidiu.

— Por mim tanto faz. — disse Kevin. — desde que ele durma num quarto bem longe do meu. Essa casa é enorme.

— Não vou deixar ele ficar no mesmo quarto que algum de vocês e correr o risco dele nos matar enquanto dormimos. Como tem uns quartos extras, vou sair do quarto em que estou dormindo para vigiá-lo.

— E se ele te matar? — perguntou Nicky.

— Ele não vai. — Andrew respondeu.

— Ah não, mais uma pessoa emocionalmente instável num mesmo lugar. Já não basta vocês. — brincou Nicky. Mas ninguém além dele achou graça naquilo.

Depois de discutirem mais um pouco sobre o rapaz misterioso, Andrew subiu as escadas e caminhou até o quarto onde o suposto Neil estava. O rapaz ficou assustado ao vê-lo se aproximar novamente com uma faca na mão. No entanto, ao invés de machucá-lo, Andrew cortou a corda que o prendia.

— Obrigado. — disse Neil, quando o último nó se desfez.

— Me agradeça ficando quieto, principezinho. Você vai ficar conosco por um tempo até decidirmos o que fazer.

— O que? — perguntou Neil, irritado.

— Nem ouse fazer essa cara, você deveria ser grato por ainda estar vivo.

— Mas eu acabei de dizer obrigado.

— Enfim. — disse Andrew, impaciente. — Tire essa roupa branca imunda e vá tomar um banho, você está fedendo.

Neil ficou imóvel, esperando Andrew sair do quarto para dar privacidade a ele. Quando viu que Andrew não ia a lugar algum, bufou e virou de costas.

Andrew não conseguiu evitar o horror que sentiu ao ver as cicatrizes que marcavam as costas do rapaz. Tentou soar indiferente ao perguntar:

— Quem fez isso com você?

Neil virou-se para ele novamente, assustado. Como se tivesse se esquecido das cicatrizes do próprio corpo.

— Onde fica a banheira em que vou me banhar? — perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

Andrew achou graça daquela pergunta, mas isso não diminuiu a surpresa de ter visto aquelas cicatrizes.

— Banheira? Isso aqui não é um palácio, principezinho. Nós, plebeus, tomamos banho em chuveiros. — disse ele, sarcástico.

— Não me chame assim. — disse Neil, irritado. — E o que é chuveiro?

Andrew bufou. Aquilo era inacreditável. No entanto, a dúvida de Neil ao perguntar aquilo era real.

— Você só pode ser uma alucinação. — disse, antes de caminhar até o banheiro e mostrar a Neil o que era um chuveiro.


End file.
